


Skephalo notes, theories, and clips

by TheSpacey



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Just some notes I've written in my free time, M/M, Other, everything is backed up with evidence though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpacey/pseuds/TheSpacey
Summary: Just some notes and theories I've come up with all backed up with evidence from clips and tweets :)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 81
Kudos: 245





	Skephalo notes, theories, and clips

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I mean no disrespect to Bad, Skeppy or anyone who is in this writing. Please do not shove this in their faces as everything in this is my interpretation on what is happening and should not be taken as fact. I do not know Bad, Skeppy, or anyone in this personally so everything I have written about is taken from what I have learned from my personal experience, their streams, and other information they have made public. Please be respectful.
> 
> **I will not hesitate to take this down if Bad/Skeppy say they are uncomfortable with this writing/shipping in general**
> 
> Thank you guys for checking this out I hope you enjoy!

Thank you for coming to by far the creepiest thing I have ever done.

**Video Clips/Tweets/Stream Time Stamps- Last Updated 11/25/2020**

There are many clips I could mention here, but I am only going to put the ones I think are actually flirting, them saying something that's not taken out of context, or just things I think might be them treating each other as something more than friends.

[“so if you were there?” clip- ~ June 25 2019]  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aNfb0_uDoE&list=PL3Pqu7hs0HMLriJ6Nr-ncUAj4a-PRHHVt&index=45

-Bad says “if you had a girlfriend...or whatever” as if he suspected there could be another option

-Skeppy blurts out “so if you were there?” He quickly panics and disconnects from Bad not waiting for him to say bye. He ends the stream very soon after and keeps his face out of the view of the camera, though this could just be because he needed to see better to turn off the stream.

-This could just be a joke gone wrong, but the way he panicked was strange for it just being a joke.

[a6d skephalo ‘interrogation’ pt 1- ~July 4 2019]  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvPH4MOLhl8

(This entire video is “proof” but we are only going to be talking about the clip that starts at 25:57 in this section)

-You can tell Bad is smiling during this clip which is a subconscious reaction most people have when talking about their crush

-Bad never denies his feelings and tries to change the subject during the entire clip

[a6d skephalo ‘interrogation’ pt 2- ~July 4 2019]  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvPH4MOLhl8&list=PL3Pqu7hs0HMLriJ6Nr-ncUAj4a-PRHHVt&index=34

(This entire video is “proof” but we are only going to be talking about the clip that starts at 18:05 in this section)

-This in my opinion is the most damning evidence we have right now 

-In this clip we see Bad get nervous at a6d questioning about him being in love with Skeppy though never ONCE is he able to deny it the closest he ever got to actually denying it was saying “noooooooooo- you need to go away” [20:08] Now I know that sounds like he did in fact say no, but he ended it raising his tone making it like a question then quickly saying you need to go away leads me to believe he couldn't actually say no

-We see Bad relentlessly try to change the subject so he doesn't have to answer as mentioned by a6d 

-This obviously brings up the question, why would he try to change the subject when he could just say no? 

[aftermath of the a6d skephalo 'Interrogation’- ~July 4 2019]  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVQRdHmCl60

-Bad claims to have not known a6d was streaming when he couldn't deny the claim that he was in love with Skeppy. (there for not for fan service) He also seemed nervous and angry when he found out that a6d was streaming 

-Bad says he needs to talk with Skeppy alone after a6d "joked" that Bad said he loved him (to viewer knowledge this doesn't happen)

-Bad says a lot of big words after a6d jokes that Bad said he was in love with Skeppy. Bad possibly does this when he is feeling nervous/flustered as also seen in Minecraft Monday week 8 among other videos

-The TS room they are in is called the Love Room though this could be a6d’s doing or simply a joke

[Bad gets jealous over a6d and Skeppy- ~August 9 2019]  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHGQhr9U5aM

-[1:06] Bad almost curses that Skeppy isn't answering his question about who he loves more. This is slightly shocking as bad is not one to curse often especially on streams

-Bad is jealous throughout this entire clip saying things like “if you put us on a list who would be higher?” or “do you love him more than me?!” 

[Skeppy and Bad on the phone- ~ August 2 2019]  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bai1VW2umyA

-[2:30] After Bad will not leave Skeppy alone (because Skeppy was messing with him on stream) Skeppy jokingly yells “Do you have a crush on me or something!?” in which bad defensively responds “I dont- No! What are you talking about!?” Many fans use this as a form of proof because of how defensive Bad gets when Skeppy supposedly calls him out. This can definitely be justified as this is only around a month after bad practically admits he likes Skeppy, along with that fact it's common sense that people who have a crush will be more defensive because 1. They are panicking and 2. They don't want to be found out.

[“Who was that?” - ~June 16 2020]  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFhMo1BZT9s

-(1:38:18) Skeppy wonders who Bad is talking to (sounding a little nervous while asking) then casually saying it can’t be Bad's mom because she would probably be asleep by now. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but he seemed to get very nervous/flustered when he implied that he could easily guess Bad’s personal information.

-(1:41:41) As soon as Bad comes back Skeppy questions him (reasoning with he left and made them sad) who he was talking to. Skeppy made it quite obvious that he (and a6d who joined in soon after) wanted to know if Bad was talking to a romantic partner. Bad then never answers who it was and changes the subject only saying “Never (tell)” when Skeppy and a6d tried to get the answer

[You’re Pretty!- September 15 2020]

https://www.twitch.tv/badboyhaloislive/clip/RichInquisitiveEchidnaPlanking?filter=clips&range=30d&sort=time

-As Bad is wearing his fire emoji webcam thing Skeppy starts laughing and says “Why do you have the stupid flames emoji thing!? You don't need that you’re pretty!” To which Bad replied “I know I'm pretty!”  
-Bad took this complement really well and didn't even trip up like it was out of the ordinary. This means that Skeppy probably does this alot of camera. Most people don't compliment ‘just a friend’ using 'you're pretty. Normally people say you’re cool or amazing.  
-(this isnt in the clip but this whole part starts at 2:44 in the stream ‘Eating Super Hot Hotwings with Skeppy in Starting in 10 Minutes!’) Skeppy, after he says this, quickly realizes Bad is streaming and freaks out a bit saying “uh oh.”  
-After saying that he quickly sends Bad a telegram, but the only hint we get to what it was was a slightly annoyed Badboyhalo saying “seriously Skeppy?”

[Bad and Skeppy singing My Sunshine- September 21 2020]  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ex3OGFqgBTQ 

-[1:40] Bad changes the line “You'll never know dear, how much I love you” to “Oh Skeppy, you'll never know how much I love you,” This could be in reference to Bad’s supposed feelings for Skeppy. Bad also claims that they were having a moment after Skeppy replied with “nut” on a soundboard

[Are you Dating Skeppy?- September 29 2020]  
https://www.twitch.tv/badboyhaloislive/clip/ResourcefulAgreeableCardNinjaGrumpy?filter=clips&range=30d&sort=time

-A dono asked if he was dating Skeppy he said no, but quickly after he did a little laugh and just went hmmmm. Now this isn't like hard evidence, but it's something to keep in mind.

[Off The Market Clip- September 29 2020]  
https://www.twitch.tv/badboyhaloislive/clip/CautiousApatheticGnatNotATK?filter=clips&range=24hr&sort=time

-This clip actually made me do a serious doubletake. Bad says "Am I taken guys? Maybe I am taken, maybe I am already off the market, maybe I'm off the market with someone you know? Who knows, hmmm?" then Finn replies with "Ooo Skeppy," Bad gets flustered and says "Aaaaah- a muffin never tells, one way or the other" Finn mutters an "I ship it" than just a "So- aaaaay"  
-so is it possible that Bad and Skeppy might have actually started dating, but I’ll get into that more below  
\- Bad throughout the whole clip never denies anything, and just (once again) changes the subject. 

[Like Bads bf (tweet)~ October 4 2020]  
https://twitter.com/VelvetIsCake/status/1312903519951753218

-Red Velvet (Antfrost’s boyfriend) tweeted in response to Minx complaining about minecraft boys lying to her “ gotta find an awesome minecraft boi like my bf and Bad’s bf”  
-This has obvious indications that Bad is dating and has a boyfriend which he can pretty easily assume to be Skeppy

-Red later tweeted “just meme-ing around :)” around in response to a confused fan. Now this could have been indeed a joke, but it could have also been a slip up that he was trying to cover up after he said something he wasn't supposed to.

[Dream SMP & Among Us | Skeppy and BadBoyHalo Go Through Relationship Issues, Again. - October 6 2020]  
https://www.twitch.tv/videos/762822270

-(41:20) Bad explains that Skeppy Jr. (the cricket that lives in Bad’s room) is sad because he misses Skeppy, which is a cute way of implying that Bad misses Skeppy and wishes he was there. Usually this would be fine. I mean yes, people miss their friends, but Skeppy didnt let it go after Bad said it. Skeppy, sounding a tad exasperated (for some reason?), saying "He misses me? Bad, I've never been to your house- don't- stop. They don't get to know that."  
-(41:20) Bad also saying Skeppy Jr. misses Skeppy implies that Skeppy has indeed been to Bad’s house, and somewhat recently considering Skeppy Jr. is a recent addition. Skeppy also saying “...don't- stop they don't get to that.” assuming ‘they’ is the fans means that Bad and Skeppy potentially did meet up recently and (understandably) wanted to keep it private. He also quickly changes the subject. 

-(41:20)Skeppy could be changing the subject because meeting up was a sensitive subject or because they did indeed meet up recently without vlogging. The second option could be possible as Bad had stated before that he wanted the first meet up to be private (especially now that they are most likely together)

-(41:20)Skeppy could have used that exasperated tone because he could have been slightly annoyed Bad almost let something (presumably private) slip.

-(1:09:59 and 1:21:04) Vurb basically says he wants to marry Skeppy, and Bad’s first response is pretty much emotionless “That’s an interesting thought. For sure.” then continues to either coldly or emotionlessly insist that he doesn't care. Then when Vurb states that he wants to marry Skeppy for his green card, Bad immediately starts to argue that you should marry for love. Skeppy (who was being silent during the whole ordeal) also sided with Bad.

-(3:21:37 - about the end of the stream) Skeppy is pretty much just trying to make Bad jealous the whole time.

-Bad tells Skeppy that he doesn't want him talking to Vurb pretty much for pretty much no seeable reason in that part of the stream. Bad has said in a past stream that you and your partner should have an agreement to see if it's ok to talk to other people. Which is frankly an unhealthy opinion that he might have outgrown, but we can assume that kind of stuff still bothers him.

-(3:31:26) Vurb pops back in (while Bad was claiming he wasn't being jealous) and makes kissing noises to word Skeppy and Bad immediately gets angry and yells at him to get out and basically forbids him from ever doing that to words Skeppy again. We have no explanation on why he did this, other than the obvious- Bad is jealous.

-Vurb was obviously doing it to get a rise out of Bad and he did succeed in doing that, and that further backs up the point that Bad does get jealous over people he is presumably dating/likes.

[Bad’s Song for Skeppy Clip- November 17 2020]  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnaLCwyiJMs 

-Bad showers Skeppy with compliments and proceeds to say everything he likes about him  
-Bad says Skeppy is taken and implies Skeppy is taken by him  
-Bad threatens the ‘girl’ who wants to go out with Skeppy saying “You can't have skeppy.”

[I already have a Bonnie Clip - November 24 2020]  
https://www.twitch.tv/quackityhq/clip/TenuousAggressivePancakeMikeHogu?filter=clips&range=24hr&sort=time

\- Bad has stated the song Ride With U by Smash into Pieces reminds him of Skeppy. One of the lyrics of the song is “You’ll be Bonnie I’ll be Clyde” so Bad saying he already has a Bonnie is most likely saying Skeppy is his ‘Bonnie.’  
-Bad once again confirms he is in a relationship

[That Would be Cheating Clip- November 24 2020]  
https://www.twitch.tv/quackityhq/clip/BlightedCulturedHornetRaccAttack?filter=clips&range=24hr&sort=time

\- Bad once again confirms he is in a relationship because you can't cheat on someone if you aren't in a relationship in the first place.

[ Are you in love with Skeppy? Clip- November 24 2020]  
https://www.twitch.tv/quackityhq/clip/FunnyFrozenBeeOSsloth?filter=clips&range=24hr&sort=time

-This clip is actually extremely important because Bad pretty much confirms that he is in love with Skeppy  
-Bad, when questioned, never denies being in love with Skeppy only saying “Uh- I’m gunna go over here now,” trying to avoid the question. The fact he didn't even say incorrect like he normally does when he doesn't want to directly say no when he's flustered is a really big deal.  
-The fact he never actually denies it during the whole conversation is just really something to think about.  
-Also not too important but this just feels oddly reminiscent of the whole ‘Skephalo Interrogation’ fiasco.

[Would you Save me or Skeppy? Clip- November 24 2020]  
https://www.twitch.tv/quackityhq/clip/MuddySpotlessAxeUnSane?filter=clips&range=24hr&sort=time

-This one could easily be taken as friendship but it was still a wholesome clip  
-You could interpret the 0 hesitation as something though

**Why will Bad not meet up with Skeppy? (written 9/28/2020)**

This is going to be a hard question and one we probably will never get a straight answer too, but we can take the few things we know. 

1- Bad seems genuinely excited when talking about meeting up with Skeppy  
Bad always talks about how he is taller than Skeppy when the meeting up situation is brought up.

2- Bad is afraid of Airplanes

3- Skeppy desperately wants to meet up with Bad and is saddened everytime Bad indirectly/directly says no

4- Even though Bad seems excited he then blows Skeppy off soon after

So if we know for a fact Bad loves Skeppy (at least as a best friend) why would he not want to meet up? Personally I think this derives from the fact Bad ALWAYS brings up how he is taller than Skeppy. Now he probably isn't actually scared that Skeppy is taller, but this could be him or his subconscious covering for something going on unconsciously. It could be the unconscious part of Bads mind being insecure about how Skeppy will feel about him when they meet up.  
They have both stated that they are the most important people in the world to each other more than once on streams, twitter, and videos. So because of this I think Bad might be scared of losing Skeppy. He has told him statements like ‘that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me’ or ‘You’re the best friend I have ever had’ that leads me to believe that Bad is scared of any change that could cause him to lose Skeppy.  
Now that may sound a little far fetched, but when you think about it Bad has mentioned things about his childhood (his mother making him eat dish soap, he was bullied when he was a kid) that could very well lead to Skeppy actually being, in his opinion, the best thing that has ever happened to him. In past streams we see that Bad has been self conscience saying things like "I need to lose weight before I meet Skeppy." Because Skeppy is probably the only friend he has ever been that close with, so in extension Bad never wants to risk losing Skeppy. This could explain why Bad has never confessed to Skeppy even though we know he's at least had a crush on him for a year. [see a6d Skephalo ‘interrogation’ pt2]  
So in conclusion, It's hard to put yourself out there to someone, especially someone you would never want to lose. He can't hide his quirks or insecurities like he can on stream and that might scare him more than anything. Meeting up in real life is a huge adjustment for Bad and that scares him because he is scared of losing Skeppy, and that's a thing he never wants to happen.

**What's up with Vurb? (written 9/28/2020)**

Lately we have seen Vurb tweet and talk about skephalo VERY confidently. He has tweeted about seeing Skeppy kiss Bad, talking about skephalo, teaming up with Spifey to pretend to be Bad and Skeppy, talked about marrying Skeppy (presumably to make Bad jealous), amongst many other things. This theory does not have very much to back it up, but I believe that Bad or Skeppy went to Vurb to talk about their feelings for the other.  
In the live stream 'macho man plays minecraft like a god gamer' [at 16:44] Spifey asks Skeppy truth or dare, Skeppy answers truth. He then asks him who the sexiest person here was to which Skeppy tells everyone to close their eyes. Once everyone has promised they have closed their eyes he punches Bad, answering the question. Vurb then immediately steps in and says that he was the one Skeppy hit. Now this isn't the most peculiar thing but it seemed strange that Vurb would immediately go in before anyone could question who it was. It made me wonder if he was trying to cover for Skeppy during the whole fiasco. It's definitely a possibility Skeppy has told Vurb about his feelings for Bad and that's why Vurb tweets so confidently about Skephalo and why he immediately stepped in and covered for Skeppy.

**Bad’s sexuaility? (written 9/30/2020)**

Now I only have the words of others to back this up so before we get into this it would be best to not take this as 100% fact. Bad supposedly said on a live stream from 2+ years ago (couldn't find exact date) that he was bisexual, whether this information is still correct is unknown. In the Skeppy Wiki it used to say that Bad tweeted out that he was homosexual but deleted it seconds later (the wiki deleted it because no one could show proof other then word). Whether this information is true can be debatable, but many users on twitter and tumblr claim to have seen it. In more recent streams we see Bad also deliberately never use pronouns or even say boyfriend or girlfriend when talking about partners. (Please don't ask bad about his sexuality on streams and videos he will tell us when he's ready. Don't pressure him.)

**Does Skeppy like Bad? (written 9/28/2020)**

So we know that Bad has had/still has feelings for Skeppy but does Skeppy like Bad as well? Personally I think a lot of Skeppy’s flirting could simply just be him messing around with his friends. We have seen him do this playful flirting with most of the people he plays with and he has mentioned he does it with people he's close with, but to get back to the question at hand; does Skeppy like Bad?  
Honestly I think it's definitely possible. If we go to more recent streams he has been seen giving Bad flowers, complimenting him, and other flirtatious things. In the stream from Skeppy’s twitch 'Beating the Game But I Die Since I’m a Professional, You Know?' Bad is talking about listening to your parents/wanting a girlfriend and Skeppy, as bad is talking about this quietly says boyfriend. Another interesting bit from this stream was a dono who was asking Skeppy about coming out to family advice and Skeppy replies with “I-um I’m bad (as in like the word not the person) with that,” though it was Bads turn to answer the question the way he responded I thought was strange.  
It could be possible that Skeppy is questioning his sexuality, though he has only really stated his sexuality once in the video '750K Q&A' where he claims he is straight, though most commenters on that video say he doesn't sound confident while saying it. In the recent months there is no doubt that there has been a drastic increase in actual flirting with Bad and Skeppy implying his sexuality.  
Along with the stream from last month called 'iDots SMP | Day 13 | Whoah 2 Streams in One Day' Skeppy first plays 'Heather' (a song about one sided love between 2 boys) though this could be because the viewers were requesting it. He then plays 'Sweater Weather' [20:15] which is known to be the bisexual anthem. Very few people were requesting this song so it's very likely that Skeppy put it on himself to try to come out to Bad without directly saying he was bisexual, when Bad said he didn't know the song Skeppy seemed genuinely disappointed. Another instance, in the stream 'macho man plays minecraft like a god gamer', Skeppy said Bad was the hottest person here as asked by Spifey (I go into this more in the section What's up With Vurb?)  
There are other instances I could talk about but I do think I got most of the main points. Is Skeppy bisexual? it's definitely likely. Like I've mentioned before the flirting has dramatically increased and I think this may be because Skeppy is catching feelings for Bad. It is unknown if Bad still holds feelings for Skeppy, but I think it's very possible that he does with his behavior in recent streams as well. Obviously we won't know what's going to happen, but with all the information we have previously I do think they indeed have feelings for eachother. (Please don't harass them about getting together on streams/vids. It's their business how they progress their relationship.)

**Are Skeppy and Bad in a Relationship? (written 11/25/2020)**

****

****

****

****

****

Surprisingly to some of you I would actually say yes. Now I know it's going to take quite a bit to convince some of you of this so first let's head into some important points. We are going to look at video clips, tweets, and other pieces of information to further solidify this theory.  
As talked about in the previous sections (Bad’s sexuality and Does Skeppy Have Feelings for Bad?) Skeppy and Bad are most likely not straight with Bad having mentioned it in an old livestream before and Skeppy’s suspicious wording and actions of somethings. So knowing that they are able to acquire attraction for each other does remove the first possible issue.  
I believe they got into a relationship with each other a couple weeks before Bad’s Hot Wings stream. Skeppy, when he thought Bad wasn't streaming, called bad pretty using a very affectionate tone. Bad seemingly only reacted like this was normal so we would have to guess that they had been in a relationship before this, but, at the time of this stream I do think it had started recently judging from the fact that the serious flirting between them had only really just started around this time. I believe the thing that really prompted them together was Bad’s theme park ‘troll’ [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkYZ8_QzUOw] you can tell that things started to change between them: they exchanged flowers more often, skeppy started to ask for a meetup more, serious flirting between them, amongst other things.  
Let's head into recent-ish streams between Badboyhalo and Skeppy. Skeppy throughout them has made more of an effort to make up with Bad during and after their ‘fights.’ Now before I go further into this I do need to state that no, Skeppy and Bad are not actually fighting nor are they actually mad at eachother. It is just a certain aspect of their relationship, they do this because they know no matter how much they ‘fight’ they are always going to stick together, so it's really kind of sweet when you think about it. Skeppy can be seen completely giving up at the end of fights and letting Bad win them, giving Bad flowers, giving Bad compliments, and he has written a couple signs that say things like “Badboyhalo is the best.” So this is a bit of a change of pace from what we have normally seen with them, and given the timing with all the other bits of ‘proof’ it’s very likely that this is because of their relationship. Skeppy since most likely getting into a relationship with Bad has seemingly not liked fighting with him as much anymore.

Skeppy in Bad’s livestream entitled Jschlatt's Funeral (Dream SMP) donated him 50 thousand dollars. Now Skeppy did use this for a video and had recently hit 4 million subscribers, but even with those two reasons 50,000 is a huge amount of money to give someone especially someone you only see as a friend. Skeppy said that this was for their meetup but there is no way that was the only reason. Like stated before 50,000 is a crazy amount to give to someone you only consider a friend, and Skeppy doing this because he values Bad as much more than a friend fits right into the timeline of their relationship.  
Now let's get into the real juice that makes me strongly believe that they are in fact in a relationship with each other. In a stream from last month (at the time of writing this) Bad says “Maybe I'm off the market. Maybe I’m off the market with someone you know.” Firstly implying that the person we know might be Skeppy. The person he is playing with then says “Ooo, Skeppy.” Bad then gets very flustered and quickly states “A muffin never tells.” Bad immediately getting flustered gives a good indication that, yes, he was in fact talking about Skeppy.  
In a livestream from Quackity Karl, Puffy, Bad, and Quackity himself were all doing a bit while Quackity played the guitar. In the bit they were pretending that Bad was setting up a girl with Skeppy. In this song they asked Bad to sing to set up the girl with Skeppy. Bad during this song says Skeppy is taken, showers him with compliments, says all the things he likes about Skeppy, and states that the ‘girl’ can’t have Skeppy. This is definitely something to look at, not only because Bad saying Skeppy is taken he then implies that Skeppy is taken by him from not only showering him with compliments, but also saying the girl can’t have Skeppy going as far as to threaten ‘her’. [clip- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnaLCwyiJMs]   
In another Quackity stream there are a couple main points to look at. During this stream Quackity explains that he is going on a Love or Host soon so he asks Bad to give him dating advice and takes him, much to Bad’s dislike, on a date. The first striking thing to look at is that after Quackity and Bad had committed a crime Quackity calls them Bonnie and Clyde (a couple who committed crimes together) Bad then replies “I already have a Bonnie I don’t need another one.” This is not only important because this is Bad confirming once again he is in a relationship, but Bad has stated the song Ride with U by Smash into Pieces reminds him of Skeppy. One of the lyrics of this song is “You’ll be Bonnie I’ll be Clyde” so Bad is most likely saying that Skeppy is his Bonnie.  
The second point from this stream is Quackity asked Bad to kiss him in which Bad replies “I can’t kiss you, that would be cheating.” [ clip - https://www.twitch.tv/quackityhq/clip/BlightedCulturedHornetRaccAttack?filter=clips&range=24hr&sort=time] Previously they had been talking about cheating and Bad kept saying he was in a relationship. Quackity also asked Bad if he was in love with Skeppy and Bad did not respond. He didn't even try to deny it during the whole time he just walked away. This is really a telling sign because normally if Bad is lying when he is flustered or nervous he says incorrect to try to dismiss things when he can’t say no for whatever reason, but instead he just goes “uhhh- I’m gunna go this way” and walks out of the room they are positioned in. The fact that Bad didn't even try to deny him is an extremely telling sign that Bad is in fact in love with Skeppy and along with everything previously mentioned they are most likely in a relationship. [clip- https://www.twitch.tv/quackityhq/clip/FunnyFrozenBeeOSsloth?filter=clips&range=24hr&sort=time ]  
So taking in everything I have written during this entire article I can say with confidence that I believe Bad and Skeppy are indeed in a relationship. With all the times they have called each other taken and the sudden rise in flirting between them I would honestly be more surprised if they weren't in a relationship with each other at this point.

-Credits-  
Obviously I don't own the videos used in this and they are originally made by Skeppy, Bad, and a6d  
-Vurbs Twitter-  
https://twitter.com/JustVurb/with_replies?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor

-Skeppy’s YT-  
https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzMjRlKVO9XIqH_crIFpi6w

-Skeppy’s Twitch-  
https://www.twitch.tv/skeppylive

-BadBoyHalos YT-  
https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0lkCn7D--uMrtwAXRj_cdw

-BadBoyHalos Twitch-  
https://www.twitch.tv/badboyhaloislive

-A6d’s YT-  
https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbyS9AQt6KE0XUuGqXya90A

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! If you have anything you would like to add don't hesitate to leave a comment and I'll probably add it in (plus they really make my day.) Have a good day/night all!
> 
> I wanted to say a huge thank you to Dershternen and everyone who has left suggestions, you guys help so much and I am so thankful for all of you!!! <3


End file.
